


Луизиана

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Guro, Horror, M/M, Mysticism, Not copy to another site, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Древняя легенда о болотах Манчак гласит, что когда-то давно туда изгнали королеву вуду, которая навсегда прокляла эту землю.





	Луизиана

**Author's Note:**

> жестокое обращение с животными, смерть основных персонажей, альтернативная магия вуду по представлениям Серафины, гуро, трапеза личинок

_Hazing clouds rain on my head_  
Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moonlight  
Why my thoughts aren’t so clear  
Demons dreamin’  
Breathe in, breathin’  
I’m coming back again 

_ [Godsmack - Voodo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SSUQxGjZZ4) _

Запах копоти, сырость и затхлость Луизианы — то, от чего Серафина так долго пыталась убежать, скрыться, забыть, словно страшный сон, бывший некогда её прошлым. Но реальность была неумолима: она стояла с чемоданом посреди площади в Новом Орлеане, пытаясь осознать своё нынешнее положение в этом странном, да и, откровенно говоря, страшном мире. Сложно было поверить, что всего каких-то жалких десять месяцев назад она являлась воплощением власти, рукой, направляющей магический мир.

Серафина была почти королевой — волшебники Конгресса ловили каждое её слово, давали клятвы, преклонив колено, благодарили за мудрые решения, чуть ли ни целуя подол мантии. Мировые магические лидеры признавали её равной себе. Но многое меняется, стоит лишь оступиться. Всё началось с того, что в её слаженном, работающем словно часы механизме завелись крысы. Жалкие существа, утратившие последние искры разума, готовые броситься в синее пламя за своим хозяином. А «Крысиный король» требовал большего и большего. И вот они принесли ему в жертву самое дорогое, что было у Серафины, — единственную любовь, человека, которого так больно было потерять.

Сложно описать, какие чувства она испытала, когда наконец-то чудом удалось поймать Геллерта Гриндельвальда. В стенах МАКУСА его ждал очень «тёплый» приём, уж об этом она своевременно позаботилась. Страдания, унижение и боль — вот что полагалось сполна испытать тому, кто решил перейти ей дорогу. Она бы и сама поучаствовала в «веселье», которое предстояло пленнику, но при её тогдашней должности не подобало марать руки. 

Увлекшись личной местью, Серафина не заметила, как за её спиной была сплетена огромная паутина интриги. Не почувствовала, как быстро и безболезненно попалась в неё подобно глупой бабочке.

Было уже слишком поздно, когда она осознала, насколько была слепа: люди отвернулись от неё, утратили веру и заставили отказаться от поста Президента Конгресса. Серафина не нашла в себе сил выдержать такое унижение. Она могла бы остаться в Нью-Йорке, но этот город слишком хорошо её знал и не мог принять столь серьёзного поражения. Её смешали с грязью, шептались за спиной и провожали взглядами, полными осуждения, стоило только появиться в общественном месте. Не оставалось ничего, кроме как вернуться в родную Луизиану и обдумать, как жить дальше. 

Сейчас она, статная красивая женщина в дорогом костюме, снова чувствовала себя наивной, испуганной и грязной малышкой, впервые оказавшейся в Новом Орлеане. 

«Возьми себя в руки, Серафина. Это временная необходимость».

Казалось, что она пытается убедить не себя нынешнюю, а внутреннего напуганного ребенка, который до ужаса не хотел возвращаться в родные места на болотах Манчак. Ей никогда не внушали страха аллигаторы, густые чащобы необыкновенных деревьев или вид хилых, покосившихся домов. С самого детства она боялась другого — непонятной, странной, тёмной силы, обитающей в лесных зарослях. Эта сила взывала к ней каждую ночь, манила и до смерти пугала. Сложно было поверить, что старый детский страх до сих пор жив в её душе.

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Серафина уверенным шагом пошла прочь с площади, по которой одна за другой проезжали повозки, полные корявых сломанных веток. Навстречу то и дело попадались хмурые и обеспокоенные люди. Последствия очередного урагана или наводнения — частых гостей Луизианы — никогда не радуют. Вот и сейчас стук молотков, который слышался буквально отовсюду, сопровождался громкими ругательствами.

Свернув в глухой переулок и убедившись, что за ней никто не наблюдает, Серафина  
аппарировала с тихим хлопком и очутилась на пороге старого дома. На первый взгляд он казался заброшенной развалюхой: крыша покосилась, на окнах красовались полуоторванные кривые ставни, а деревянные сваи, уходящие в мутную воду болота, кое-где начали крениться.

Серафина покачала головой от такого небрежного отношения хозяйки к собственному жилищу — обязательно нужно будет заняться его починкой. Но это потом. Сначала нужно пройти через тяжелую встречу с единственной близкой родственницей.

Она настойчиво постучала в дверь, от которой тут же откололось несколько кусочков старой облупившейся краски. 

— Кого ещё сюда черти занесли?! — послышался недовольный скрипучий голос.

— Ба! Это я! — крикнула Серафина, припоминая, что у её бабки всегда было плохо со слухом.

— Брешешь! Наша Фина — птица высокого полёта! Куда ей там захаживать к такой черни, как мы!

— Я могу заставить тебя открыть! Не шучу!

Дверь со скрипом приотворилась, в щель выглянула совсем древняя старуха, в которой Серафина с трудом признала свою Ба. Охнула, кивнула и открыла, приглашая войти. В самом доме, казалось, время застыло: всё было точно так же, как и в тот день, когда Серафина покинула его, отправляясь в Новый Орлеан, а оттуда через портключ в Ильверморни. На стенах всё так же висели сухие пучки самых разных трав, наполняя воздух пряными, но удушливыми ароматами. Компанию им составляли ингредиенты для зелий и бесчисленное количество гри-гри. 

— И надолго ты к нам? — осведомилась Ба.

— Не знаю. Мне надо переждать, пока всё уляжется.

— Ха! Ты села в лужу, моя дорогая. Этот немец даже усилий не приложил, а оставил тебя ни с чем. Гордыня — твоя слабость, Фина. Я всегда тебе это говорила!

В ответ на это Серафина только поставила чемодан на пол, скрестила руки на груди, стараясь дышать как можно глубже.

— Ба, давай-ка со своими делами я буду разбираться сама. Я уже большая девочка и знаю лучше, что и как нужно делать.

Бабка только рассмеялась, покачивая своими длинными белыми, как снег, косами. Цвет ее волос невольно напомнил Серафине о Гриндельвальде. Этот человек не вызывал в ней ничего, кроме злобы, и вот теперь эта самая злоба снова поднималась в её душе, вороша неприятные свежие воспоминания обо всём, что случилось.

— Если бы ты так запросто могла это сделать, то не пришла бы сюда. В этой глуши тебя не достанет никто, даже если постарается.

— Хорошо. Твоя взяла. — Серафина присела на краешек чемодана и примирительно подняла руки. — Мне надо побыть одной и подумать. Я понятно выражаюсь?

— Понятно. Только попробуй залатать дом, как ты и планировала.

— Даже спрашивать не буду, откуда ты знаешь это, Ба.

— Фина, брезгливость написана у тебя на лице. Иди и почини, если можешь. А я, — она демонстративно схватилась за спину, — слишком стара для этого дерьма.

Дни в этом странном и неуютном месте потянулись один за другим, словно вязкая патока. Чтобы не думать о своих потерях, Серафина пыталась занять себя чем угодно: привела в порядок дом, наложила на него множество полезных чар, в том числе и отпугивающих аллигаторов, которые будто почувствовали её возвращение и сплывались отовсюду. Но самым удивительным было то, что она ни разу не вспомнила о страхах, которые преследовали её в детстве. Объяснялось это проще простого: вместо наивной и пугливой девочки, верившей в чудеса, в Новый Орлеан вернулась потрепанная жизнью опытная волшебница, способная за себя постоять.

В очередной почти бесполезной попытке отвлечься от темных мыслей Серафина разбирала книги на чердаке. Как часто бывает в старых домах, именно в таких местах хранится больше всего бесполезного, ненужного хлама, ставшего напоминанием о событиях, которые хотелось бы забыть. Иногда его достают из пыльных коробок и предаются сентиментальным воспоминаниям, а затем снова убирают с глаз долой — из страха, что прошлое может настичь снова. 

Копаясь в забытом старье, Серафина чувствовала, что скоро и сама станет таким же хламом, о котором будут вспоминать, приписывая ей лишь роковые ошибки. От неприятных размышлений её отвлек стук падающих книг: должно быть, в задумчивости она неосторожно задела этажерку. Приглядевшись, Серафина поняла, что это пачка каких-то древних журналов для ведьм. Должно быть, одни из первых напечатанных экземпляров. Среди книг пылились бесполезные талмуды по истории магии, но было здесь и кое-что более интересное. В самом низу она нашла толстый, несуразный фолиант в кожаном переплёте, перевязанный потрепанной бечевкой. Книга словно говорила с Серафиной, манила, просила взять её в руки.

Опомнившись, Серафина с трудом разобрала в выгравированных, почти стёршихся от времени серебряных буквах название: «Поваренная книга Нового Орлеана».

— Что за чушь...

Она прекрасно понимала, что поваренные книги выглядят совершенно иначе — что уж говорить о непонятной и странной силе, исходящей от этого увесистого тома. Аккуратно развязав неподатливую бечевку, Серафина раскрыла книгу и пролистала несколько страниц: как она и предполагала, никакими рецептами приготовления пищи здесь и не пахло. Она держала в руках самый настоящий сборник с заклинаниями и описанием ритуалов могущественной, но презираемой современными волшебниками магии. 

Луизианская магия вуду. Если подумать, не так уж много было известно о ней. Откровенно говоря, почти ничего: все, кто что-то знал, предпочитали держать язык за зубами, опасаясь, что магическое сообщество может причинить им вред. Сама Серафина относилась к таким практикам достаточно лояльно, но были в волшебном мире и консерваторы, стремящиеся всем навязать классическое использование магии. Впрочем, этот вопрос в сообществе магов был таким же вечным, как и баталии о том, стоит ли считать настоящими волшебниками только тех, в чьих жилах течет чистая кровь.

Осторожно закрыв книгу, Серафина улыбнулась: теперь у неё найдётся куда более интересное занятие, нежели забота о домашнем хозяйстве и отпугивание аллигаторов. 

Она и сама не заметила, как её увлекли эти древние, непонятные и загадочные учения, магия, чьей тропой она раньше никогда не ходила. Серафина почувствовала, что отныне больше замечает и действительно осознаёт, что творится вокруг неё. Например, оказалось, что почти на каждом дереве, растущем возле её дома, вырезано по несколько символов. Раньше это напугало бы или как минимум насторожило, но теперь пришло понимание, что все эти знаки — самая надёжная защита от незваных гостей со злыми намерениями. Знания такого рода успокаивали, придавали сил и уверенности в себе. Только хрупкому равновесию из гармонии и спокойствия, которое она выстроила вокруг себя, не суждено было длиться долго.

***

Рано утром сова доставила очередную порцию недельной почты, среди которой оказалась и пачка свежих газет. Развернув «Нью-Йоркский призрак», Серафина тут же уронила его на пол, задыхаясь от ужаса. Без сил она осела на стул.

«Срочные новости! Найдено тело пропавшего без вести Персиваля Грейвза!» — гласил заголовок на первой странице, с которой строго и серьёзно смотрела на неё старая колдография Персиваля.

— Нет-нет. Этого не может быть... Должно быть, они ошиблись... — невнятно бормотала Серафина, оказываясь поверить. Спасибо хоть Ба суетилась вокруг и заботливо подсовывала чашки с успокаивающими зельями. 

Персиваль всегда был слабым местом Серафины, безумно влюблённой в него с давних пор. Ей не хотелось признаваться в том, что она, несгибаемый, волевой Президент Конгресса, тоже способна на чувства, как обычная женщина. Да и влюбляться в своего подчиненного, пусть и самого толкового, — верх непрофессионализма, а Серафина не могла себе позволить рисковать своей репутацией. Сам же Персиваль очевидно всё понимал и не раз пользовался своим привилегированным положением в служебных целях. Подписать ордер или одобрить операции мракоборцев, которые были не слишком законны, но, по словам Персиваля, эффективны — Серафина никогда не отказывала, не слишком вдаваясь в суть. Она целиком и полностью полагалась на Грейвза.

Но теперь её постоянно терзал вопрос: что же произошло с ним на самом деле? Какую смерть принял Персиваль? Нет, он никак не мог быть причастен ко всему, что творилось в то время в МАКУСА. Просто не мог быть заодно с Гриндельвальдом. В чем Серафина была действительно уверена, так это в том, что более верного соратника у неё никогда не было. 

Она попыталась сосредоточиться на статье и разобраться в деталях. Перечитала несколько раз, но смысл постоянно ускользал. 

День прошел словно в тумане. Она была сама не своя, дурные мысли не давали покоя. Серафина пыталась поспать, чтобы боль утихла, но не смогла сомкнуть глаз. 

Слепая ярость наполняла её сознание. Серафина знала, кого винить в произошедшем, и не сомневалась, что он заплатит самую высокую цену за то, что посмел сотворить. Сначала Гриндельвальд отнял у неё любимого человека и верного соратника, но ему словно было мало этого. Он посмел унизить Серафину настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, поставив в идиотское положение. Она никогда не забудет, как, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, хватала ртом воздух, силясь объяснить что-либо европейской делегации. Министры тогда с ней не церемонились. 

От этих воспоминаний по спине Серафины пробежал холодок. Справедливости в мире нет, и Гриндельвальд скорее всего никогда не будет наказан по заслугам. Магический мир не предпримет никаких решительных попыток противостояния, ведь то, что они называют борьбой, в действительности попросту смехотворно. Но правосудие всегда можно взять в свои руки. И она сделает это. 

Серафина чувствовала, что за время, проведенное в Луизиане, стала куда сильнее, чем раньше. Неизвестная сила переполняла её, нашептывала, подсказывала, как именно нужно действовать.

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Ты не уйдешь от возмездия.

Она улыбнулась жуткой кривой улыбкой, представляя в деталях уже известный ей способ расправы. Да, всё решено. Смерть, которая уготована её врагу, будет ужасной, а жертва Персиваля не окажется напрасной. Магический мир будет признателен ей.

Чтобы совершить задуманное, нужно было тщательно подготовиться. В кладовых Ба Серафина с лёгкостью нашла необходимые ингредиенты для ритуала: очищенный речной песок, могильную землю, белые восковые свечи, ткань, пух, нитки, иглы и посуду для подношений. Странно, что её бабка никогда не делилась рассказами об этой магии. Скорее всего, считала, что Серафина просто не снизойдёт до таких простых и действенных вещей, а то и вовсе будет презирать её подобно остальным волшебникам.

Серафина молча отнесла всё к себе в комнату, разложила на столе и внимательно оглядела. Не хватало лишь трёх главных элементов для того, чтобы незримые силы действительно услышали её и помогли свершить месть. Для начала ей нужна была частичка того, кого она собиралась наказать. С этим не возникло сложностей: порывшись в дорожном чемодане, Серафина нашла небольшой бумажный пакетик. 

Ещё в Нью-Йорке она, сама толком не понимая зачем, машинально положила в карман одно из вещественных доказательств — прядь светлых, цвета ожившего лунного света, волос Гриндельвальда, которые использовали для оборотного зелья его последователи в МАКУСА. Да, было немного противно брать это в руки, но Серафина твёрдо знала: встреться они снова, она не только вырвала бы волосы своему злейшему врагу, но и выцарапала бы ему глаза. А пока... в то время она не могла дать себе адекватного объяснения, зачем ей нужен именно такой трофей, но была уверена, что он точно пригодится. Как напоминание о том, кто является истинным врагом, кого нужно ненавидеть, кому никогда и ни за что нельзя искать оправданий. И вот наконец настал тот самый день, когда этот странный сувенир действительно ей понадобился. 

Второй необходимый элемент — подарок для лоа, которого Серафина собралась просить о помощи. Она выбрала маму Бриджит, любящую всё черное, духи и сладости. Серафина не слишком хорошо разбиралась в пантеоне божеств вуду, потому решила обратиться к божеству, стоявшему на страже жизни и смерти. Ситуация была явно не из простых: необходимо наказать человека, отнявшего и способного еще отнять множество жизней. Именно мама Бриджит сможет помочь свершиться мести за потерянную любовь, а заодно спасти стольких потенциальных невинных жертв.

В качестве подношения Серафина выбрала дорогое колье из черного жемчуга и нетронутый флакон духов со сладким тягучим ароматом апельсинового дерева. Перекатывая в руках гладкие и прохладные тяжелые бусины, отливающие перламутром, она невольно горько вздохнула — это был один из подарков Персиваля. Не хотелось, конечно, расставаться с ним так просто, но это всё делалось ради высшей цели.

— Ради высшей цели...

Серафина усмехнулась. Набивший оскомину девиз Гриндельвальда. Сегодня она обернёт его против него же самого.

Теперь ей не хватало всего лишь одной вещи — но самой важной. Для того, чтобы задуманное осуществилось, лоа нужно задобрить не только подарками, но и кровью жертвы. Немного подумав, Серафина решила взять одного из петухов, которых держала Ба. Другой живности у них всё равно не водилось, а ловить кого-то специально для жертвоприношения попросту не хотелось, ведь единственное, что её сейчас заботило, это расправа над злейшим врагом.

Бесшумно, словно кошка, Серафина вышла из дома и, освещая дорогу палочкой, направилась к ветхому сараю, где Ба держала птиц. Маленькое домашнее хозяйство состояло из полудюжины пёстрых курочек и трёх молодых петушков, которые не обратили на Люмос никакого внимания и продолжали мирно дремать на своих насестах. Серафина внимательно осмотрела каждого из них и выбрала одного — самого красивого, с гребнем ярко-кораллового цвета и перьями черными, будто вороново крыло. Петух, увидев, что его удостоили излишним вниманием, попытался было больно клюнуть незваную гостью, но Серафина опередила его, быстрым взмахом палочки наложив Ступефай. Взяв свою безвольную добычу за лапы, она оценила вес петуха. В самый раз для жертвы. 

Вернувшись к себе, Серафина плотно закрыла дверь и наложила звукопоглощающие чары — Ба не должна знать о том, что произойдет здесь сегодня ночью. Теперь, когда все приготовления были завершены, сердце в груди билось так, словно пыталось вырваться наружу. Усилием воли Серафина вздохнула поглубже и сжала кулаки, больно впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Это помогло сохранить ясность ума.

Аккуратно начертив мелом на полу пентаграмму и расставив белые свечи, Серафина насыпала в центр немного земли и песка, положила сверху переливающееся в неровном свете свечей жемчужное колье и пристроила рядом такой же темный флакончик, источающий сладостный аромат.

Дрожащим голосом она начала произносить молитву, предназначенную для лоа.

— О великая мама Бриджит! Восхваляю имя твоё, лик твой, силу твою! Прими же мои дары! Услышь мою молитву и внемли моей просьбе!

Серафина взяла со стола маленький синий кинжал и попыталась одним махом отрубить голову обездвиженному петуху, но её оружие оказалось недостаточно острым. Голова с оголенными костями безвольно болталась в неестественном положении, но никак не желала отделяться. Серафине пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы всё-таки обезглавить свою жертву: в исступленной ярости она колотила по шейным костям рукоятью кинжала, забрызгивая всё вокруг мелкими каплями крови. 

Петух, с которого спали чары, несмотря на смертельную рану пытался вырваться, дергал крыльями и яростно отбивался лапами. Наконец раздался противный хруст. С ненавистью Серафина откинула петушиную голову в сторону, та с мерзким чавкающим звуком ударилась о стену. Из обезглавленной шеи в жертвенную пиалу струёй полилась ярко-красная кровь.

Небрежно отерев краем рукава красные капли с лица, Серафина встала на колени перед пентаграммой, подняла повыше пиалу с кровью и произнесла:

— Прими мою жертву, Великая. Раздели со мной кровавый пир.

При этих словах она отпила немного из чаши. На вкус свежая кровь была отвратительной, теплой и с противным металлическим привкусом. Стоило только отнять пиалу от губ, как пламя свечей с режущим слух шипением вытянулось вверх, к потолку, а затем опало, плавно подрагивая. Серафина, словно заворожённая, смотрела на огонь, который будил в ней ярость и неукротимое желание мести за потерянную любовь. Бриджит услышала её молитвы. Теперь нельзя ошибиться.

Что происходило дальше, Серафина помнила уже не так хорошо, будто во сне. Это было невероятное состояние. Она точно знала, что и как будет делать в следующий момент. 

Серафина взяла обезглавленную, всё ещё рефлекторно дергающуюся тушку петуха. Из раны в основании шеи не прекращала сочиться кровь, пачкая черные перья. Резким движением она вогнала кинжал в грудную клетку петуха по самую рукоять. Вскрыть её не составляло труда: Серафине не раз приходилось разделывать куриные тушки, и даже без помощи магии. С силой надавив на маленькое тельце, Серафина раздвинула красные от крови ребра до неприятного хруста. В жертвенную чашу полетели внутренности, кишки, похожие на широкую и длинную атласную ленту. Нет, не то. Нужно кое-что другое.

В мерцающем свете свечей она разглядела маленькое, каким-то непостижимым чудом продолжающее биться сердце. Серафина вырвала его, словно сорвала сочный плод с дерева, и с отвращением отбросила ненужную уже тушку в сторону.

— Бриджит, именем твоим помоги мне свершить наказание для того, кто убил возлюбленного моего! Прошу тебя о помощи! Заклинаю тебя! — воскликнула Серафина, сжимая всё ещё отсчитывающее удары сердце в руке. 

А теперь... пора было приступать к самому главному. Взяв со стола сделанную заранее куколку, внутри которой находился локон белоснежных волос, Серафина некоторое время покрутила её в руках, словно выискивая изъяны, а потом произнесла:

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, у тебя нет сердца. Что ж, я подарю его тебе.

Она села на пол, взяла длинную иглу с черной ниткой и стала пришивать трепещущее сердце к кукле, напевая при этом старую колыбельную, которую слышала в детстве от Ба. Закончив работу, Серафина снова придирчиво осмотрела куклу и, удовлетворившись результатом, положила её в центр пентаграммы, рядом с чашей, полной крови.

Стоило только подумать о том, что пора браться за дело, как на лице Серафины заиграла мрачная и хищная улыбка. Скоро, очень скоро всё будет кончено. Она отомстит, а виновный получит сполна.

Она снова взяла в руки иглу, поднесла её к всё ещё шипящему пламени свечи, накалила и нанесла точный, выверенный удар — он пришелся аккурат в центр пришитой плоти. Кукла начала истекать кровью. Некогда живое сердце, которое Серафина проткнула насквозь, затихло навсегда.

Стоило только ей осторожно положить куклу на землю внутри магического круга, рядом с драгоценным колье, как за окном раздался раскат грома, сверкнула молния. Крупные капли дождя с силой забарабанили в стекло, и с каждым ударом всё ярче становились видения. Голова загудела, свет в глазах помутнел, а затем и вовсе померк. Серафина рухнула на пол.

В её видениях красивый синеглазый человек с выцветшими, некогда яркими волосами сделался вдруг бледным как полотно и, с трудом хватая ртом воздух, достал непослушными пальцами из внутреннего кармана пиджака странный кулон, который раскололся в его руках. Кровь алыми лентами потекла по ладони. 

Серафина узнала этого человека — это был Альбус Дамблдор. О нём говорили многие и многое. Его слава шла впереди поступков. Немало волшебников верили, что именно он способен остановить Гриндельвальда. Но... при чем тут он? Ведь кукла вуду предназначалась для их общего врага.

Дамблдор медленно оседал на пол, уставившись в пустоту, будто видя перед собой другого человека. Он не сказал ни слова, но в голове Серафины прозвучало: «Прощай, Геллерт».

Очередной раскат грома, и снова она увидела перед собой маленькую куклу вуду, насквозь пронзенную иглой. Серафина хотела было протянуть к ней руку, чтобы убедиться, что сделала всё верно и не разгневает лоа, как её подбросило в воздух. Она оказалась в неизвестном месте, среди огромной толпы. На помосте, освещённом факелами, стоял человек и что-то говорил, настолько убедительно, что все слушали его, не издавая ни единого звука. Внезапно он замолчал, оборвав свою речь на полуслове, упал на колени. Толпа ахнула и поспешно обступила его со всех сторон, но Серафина не слышала ни испуганных криков, ни призывов сохранять спокойствие — она смотрела на Гриндельвальда. И он словно видел её в людском потоке, тянущемся к нему. Хоть это и было невозможно, но он смотрел ей в глаза. Воистину огромная сила — так долго сопротивляться действию заклятия.

«Запомни этот момент, — громом раздался голос в её голове. — Смерть — всего лишь начало. Он хотел спасти меня, но не смог, а теперь мы наконец-то встретимся». Гриндельвальд закрыл глаза, разрывая зрительный контакт, опустил голову и больше не шевелился. Серафину будто выбросило из этой странной реальности. Опомнившись, она обнаружила, что сидит на полу в своей комнате, а перед ней, в свете семи белых свечей, сверкает тонкая металлическая игла, торчащая из истекающей кровью куклы.

Произошло ли всё это на самом деле или только приснилось? Бриджит услышала её и помогла свершить возмездие? Но Серафина не могла понять одного: почему умерли двое, а не один? Как Дамблдора вообще могло зацепить ритуалом? Возможно ли, что он всё это время был с Гриндельвальдом заодно? 

Холодный ветер, внезапно ворвавшийся в комнату, заставил Серафину поёжиться.

— Слишком много вопросов. Слишком много лишних слов.

Кто-то будто шептал ей на ухо. Серафина повернула голову влево и увидела рядом с собой тень, которая всё больше и больше обретала до ужаса знакомые очертания только что убитого ею человека, почему-то сидевшего теперь рядом на полу. 

— Ты довольна результатом?

Губы Гриндельвальда не шевелились, его голос звучал в её голове. Он внимательно смотрел на неё своими страшными, уже начинающими покрываться белой пеленой глазами.

— Ты совершила ошибку, — зашептал другой, ласковый голос. Серафина резко повернула голову вправо: очень близко к ней сидел ещё один призрак, который так же внимательно наблюдал за ней синими тускнеющими глазами. Альбус Дамблдор. Хоть умер он всего пару минут назад, его лицо уже начало гнить, обнажая белые кости. Серафина видела, как копошатся внутри желтоватые упитанные черви, остервенело пожирая остывшую плоть. Усилием воли она заставила себя отвернуться от настолько отвратительного зрелища. Он мёртв. Ему уже не будет больно.

— Ошиблись только вы двое. Вы ведь были союзниками. Верно? Пытались всех обмануть. Стоит отдать должное, вам это удалось.

Она не хотела выдать своего страха и говорила гордо, но призраки словно видели её насквозь. Их противный смех заполнил сознание.

— Желание отомстить за того, кого любила, достойно похвалы. Только я его не убивал.

— Правда в том, что это была его воля.

Эти двое были словно отражением друг друга, они говорили так, будто были одним человеком, заканчивая фразы один за другим. Именно это казалось Серафине особенно жутким.

— Нет. Ты. — Серафина посмотрела на Гриндельвальда. — Ты его убил. 

Тот только придвинулся ещё ближе к ней. Она была уверена, что слышит, как с другой стороны тихо смеётся Дамблдор.

— Ты ошиблась. Он работал на меня и сам выбрал, как ему умереть. Он знал, что не вернётся с моего задания.

— Он умер не за тебя. Как досадно.

— Это ложь! Наглая и гнусная ложь!

Серафина кричала, чувствуя, как срывается голос. Она крепко сжимала палочку в окровавленных руках, но призраки только придвигались всё ближе.

— Ложь уже не имеет значения. Есть только правда.

— Мы пришли предупредить тебя.

— Предупредить?! Что за чушь вы несёте?!

— Смотри-ка, ей стало интересно. 

Гриндельвальд посмотрел на Дамблдора, тот только кивнул:

— Ей интересно.

— Говорите! — потребовала Серафина.

— Зачем? Ты сама всё узнаешь.

— Когда она придёт за тобой.

— Кто ОНА?!

Серафина уже перестала что-либо понимать, переводя взгляд с одного призрака на другого. Но на мертвых лицах не отражалось никаких эмоций. 

Вдруг Гриндельвальд будто бы решил сжалиться над ней, нарушив молчание.

— Ты узнаешь, чего стоит твоё могущество.

— Она снизошла к тебе, помогла, а что ты сделала взамен?

— Утолила лишь жажду своей гордыни.

— Ты нарушила табу.

— Мама Бриджит в гневе.

— Табу? О чем вы говорите?! Объясните немедленно!

В ответ в голове зазвучал смех обоих призраков, они всё так же не сводили своих мертвых взглядов с Серафины.

— Не стоит шутить с лоа, когда не знаешь истинной сути вещей.

— Подумай хорошенько, что ты натворила. Подумай и о последствиях.

Вдалеке снова раздался раскат грома, и Серафину ослепила вспышка молнии. Мертвецы прижались вплотную, обхватили её запястья холодными, словно лёд, руками. Она чувствовала смрад, исходящий от них, видела, как они стряхивают червей из своих тел прямо на неё — и эти мерзкие твари ползали по ней, залезали под одежду, вгрызались в кожу, копошились, рыли всё новые и новые ходы. Они жаждали крови, стремились проникнуть всё глубже и глубже в тело, чтобы пожирать плоть изнутри. Серафина дёрнулась от острой боли, попыталась взмахнуть палочкой, предпринять хоть что-нибудь, но мертвая хватка держала крепко.

— Вы же не собираетесь меня сожрать?! — взвыла Серафина, в панике глядя то на одного, то на другого мертвеца.

Ответом ей было только молчание и завывание холодного сырого ветра, снова ворвавшегося в комнату и разом погасившего все свечи. Серафина нервно огляделась: убитые ею словно склонили головы в знак уважения.

«Она идёт за твоей душой...» — прозвучал в голове медленно затихающий голос Гриндельвальда.

От этих слов Серафину охватил ещё больший ужас. Она слышала, как от порывов ветра стучат оконные ставни, как бешено колотится сердце, пока неведомая сила поднимает её над землёй, чтобы наконец забрать свою жертву с собой, овладеть ею, осуществить задуманное наказание.

***

Утро не принесло ничего хорошего. Упрямая, ноющая головная боль. Перед глазами будто бы расстилался густой туман. Приподнявшись с пола, Серафина чуть не потеряла сознание, но, на удивление, смогла удержать ситуацию под контролем и заставила себя сесть. Огляделась и нервно вздохнула: дело было сделано, но вместо одного человека она убила двоих. Хорошо, что это был всего лишь сон. Она мельком подумала, что и вправду разгневала лоа, которому молилась, нарушила какое-то глупое табу. Но ей уже было всё равно. Предательство того, кого она безответно любила больше жизни, глупые игры Гриндельвальда и Дамблдора с магическим миром уже не волновали её. Всё это слишком затянулось, а она сделала этому миру огромное одолжение, устранив «причину и следствие» конфликта. Плевать, что рану в её душе уже ничем не залечишь.

Оперевшись о стол, заваленный ритуальными принадлежностями, Серафина медленно поднялась с пола, встретилась взглядом со своим отражением в старом, с треснувшими краями зеркале — и похолодела от ужаса, чуть не упав обратно. Из зеркала на неё смотрела испуганная женщина с зашитым грубыми нитками ртом.

Серафина смогла издать лишь хриплый звук вместо крика, но её движения были слишком резкими и неосторожными — она разорвала себе весь рот, неровные куски плоти болтались на нитках подобно уродливому ожерелью. Заливаясь слезами и зажимая руками окровавленное лицо, она снова посмотрела в зеркало. Её отражение поднесло палец к изувеченным губам, сочащимся кровью, и изобразило уродливую улыбку, призывая зачем-то сохранять спокойствие.

Дверь в комнату тихо отворилась. Ба осторожно заглянула внутрь и, не замечая Серафину, прошла буквально в полуметре от нее и подошла к столу.

— Самонадеянная соплячка, — проворчала она, — нашла-таки мою книгу, но даже не удосужилась спросить меня, как с ней обращаться.

Ба взяла книгу со стола, и тут её взгляд упал на пентаграмму, в центре которой лежала кукла.

— Тц. Бестолочь. Наших святых нельзя призывать вот так. Простите нас, Великие духи. Не гневайтесь. С самого детства она такой была. Никого не спрашивала, как правильно, делала всё сама. Устала я её выручать. 

Серафина хотела было возразить Ба, но каждое слово, которое она пыталась произнести, превращалось в нечленораздельное бульканье и застревало в горле. Она подошла ближе, чтобы Ба хоть как-то отреагировала на неё. Она видела, как капли её крови впитываются в рукав любимого старого халата Ба. Только та по-прежнему делала вид, что Серафины не существует.

— Где ж ёе носит-то! Пусть только попробует после этого мне на глаза показаться. Да ещё и По-по моего убила, ну уж это я ей так просто не спущу!

Ба прижала к груди свою старую книгу заклинаний и поспешила покинуть комнату, напоследок окинув её недовольным взглядом.

Серафина зарыдала. Она опустилась на пол, спиной к зеркалу, чувствуя могильный холод, исходящий от него. Было ужасно больно и по-настоящему страшно, словно она вернулась в детство, когда пугал каждый шорох ветки за окном. 

То, что произошло ночью, не было сном, и скоро Бриджит вернётся за ней, чтобы продолжить истязания.

— Не грусти, Королева, — раздался за спиной детский голос, — я тебя спрячу. Надежно, — он хихикнул, — лоа не найдёт тебя.

Серафина почувствовала, как ледяные руки обхватили её за плечи. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть, как зеркало поглотило её. По поверхности прошлась мелкая рябь, и всё стало как раньше. Пыльное зеркало с потрескавшимся от времени покрытием умело надёжно хранить тайны...


End file.
